


Guess There's Always Next Time

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Just your average mission gone wrong...from Sam's point of view.





	Guess There's Always Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Some foul language (one word...or two). Implied slash but nothing explicit.  


* * *

"Carter, hurry it up!"

"I'm working as fast as I can, sir! The shields weren't designed for this!" And no matter how many times I've been under pressure, I still get a little sick whenever I'm trying something new. Like this highly dangerous and completely insane last resort maneuver.

I only have myself to blame, really. I insisted we check out this world because of its mineral abundance, lack of living civilization, and potential Ancient technology. Daniel was just as excited because of the ruins, and Teal'c... okay, he sat there. But the Colonel surprised us all by saying it could be dangerous.

More dangerous than any other mission, Daniel asked. Sure, the Colonel replied, because of Osiris and whoever she--he--IT serves. The Tok'ra told us her forces have been going through every world known to the Goa'uld to find old technologies. But this world was from the Ancient's database. She wouldn't know of it...right? That was my argument.

It was a good enough one for General Hammond. He let us go through. Daniel and the Colonel went to the ruins, I tested for minerals with Teal'c. After about an hour, we got this...odd message from Daniel. And when I say odd, I mean odd. But it got Teal'c and I to our feet and running to them.

And boy, did this planet pay off big time. We didn't just find a potential mining site, we found...a ship. Okay, it looks like a UFO--you know, that stupid flat cylindrical stereotype? That's what it looks like. But it was just... sitting there. Right there, for anybody to take. How lucky is that? 

It got better. The Colonel was there to meet us, and he took us to see Daniel who was inside the ship. The Ancients built around it. Well, not the Ancients, as Daniel explained. He said another civilization built it and the infrastructure. Probably some sort of government building. I don't know. Not that I'll ever admit it, but I tune him out when he goes off on cultural rants.

Besides, we found a space ship! And advanced technology? According to the inscriptions Daniel found, it was at least as powerful as an Asgard ship. And it was ours! I was just itching to take it apart. Problem was, we had to get it to fly, since it wouldn't fit through the Gate. Noooo problem. With Daniel translating and my knack for jerry-rigging, how hard would it be?

And so, the Colonel and Teal'c went to the Stargate to report the find while Daniel and I worked. We chatted a bit. He asked about Cassie--he felt guilty about bailing on being a dance chaperone last week. And I asked how things were going relationship wise. Officially, I don't ask, he doesn't tell. Unofficially...he gossips about his sex life as badly as everyone else. And he knows I won't say anything to anyone. 

The Colonel was just checking in with us when we finally launched the thing. Well, not really launched it. Daniel sat rather heavily on what we now know is a console. Scared the shit out of both of us when the ship let out a cat-like cry and lurched upward. Daniel landed on top of me and for a minute I was jealous of the Colonel. And Davis. Whoever gets him is going to get to sleep with that body, and Jesus, is he built.

What? I'm still a woman. 

After some yelling, we were able to reassure the Colonel that all was well. The controls were rather easy once I figured out the trapezoidal crystals were used for steering, life support, and whatnot. Again, an accident finding that out. Anyways, we flew to the Gate, and prepared to land so that the Colonel and Teal'c could return home in the prize with us.

That's when the first blast hit us. This ship is TOUGH! It took a direct hit from a goa'uld mother ship and did nothing more than shudder. But that was only one hit. Continued onslaught probably wouldn't be a good idea. Daniel, realizing the crystals worked like the ones on Latona, figured out how to activate the shields. 

If we weren't under attack, I'd be drooling over these shields. They're a dream. Every shot fired, no matter where it was directed on the ship, was absorbed by the shield. It's not a traditional system. It doesn't encompass the entire vessel. Rather, there's three...blades. That's the only way to describe them. They rotate and shift around to wherever it detects incoming weapons fire. And they're hardly depleted.

Of course, there's a reason the shields are so good: there's no weapons on this thing. And we have a mother ship descending on us from orbit. I'd love to just take off and get outta here, but we still haven't found a hyper drive--if it has one--plus the Colonel and Teal'c would be trapped since the Stargate has been dialed. 

That's when Daniel asked if we could turn something on the ship into a weapon, like inverting the shield frequency or shit like that. When this is over, I' m gonna smack him for quoting Star Trek. Never mind that it may save our skins, it's wrong to say that to an astrophysicist. I'll have to tell Teal'c to stop dragging him to those all night Trek-a-thons, too.

Right, so now I'm huddled over what I'm pretty sure is the shield control. Good news, I figured out how I can redirect the shield energies and release a pretty powerful blast. Should take out the mother ship, even if it has shields. The energy released by this MacGuyvered weapon should equal the explosion of twenty naquada-enhanced nukes.

Bad news, we get only one shot, and the shields will be gone. We'll be lucky if there's a system left unfried by this. The greatest treasure the SGC's ever found...and we may end up losing it because of some stupid snake. Well they can all go to Netu--no, that's too good for them. Something worse than Netu... hmm...

"Sam!"

"What? Oh, right!" Pay attention, Major. "Give me another minute."

"You have thirty seconds, Carter!"

Daniel, bless his soul, rips the radio off my vest. The last thing I need is the Colonel's yelling distracting me. Why half the base thinks I'm sleeping with him, I have no idea. He's the most annoying, stubborn, pain in the ass- "Got it!"

There's a holographic projection on the wall, allowing us to see what's going on. The three wings have expanded...forming a sort of convex circle. The ship 's shaking again, since there's no shield to protect us anymore, but with luck, it'll be moot in a matter of seconds. Ripples run along the dome as it collapses into a black swirling sphere.

It feels like the ship is being torn apart when the energy finally launches. And God...what a show! The sphere tears through the goa'uld shields and hits its hyper drive core. Forget the Fourth of July, THIS is a real fireworks finale. If it weren't for the fact that we'll probably be tossed like rag dolls by the shockwave, I'd call the destruction almost...majestical.

And then the ship jolts, and I find myself heading quickly for the ceiling. Oh yeah, definitely gonna smack Daniel, cause this is going to hurt. I slam against it, and everything goes black. Blissful, quiet darkness...with visions of strangling symbiotes with my bare hands...

"...arter? Carter?"

Someone's calling me. "Hu...what?"

"Carter, Daniel, if you can hear me, say something!"

I blink slowly. What the hell? I ache all over, I have a splitting headache--did I just get laid? No, no...no bed. But there is a body a few feet away. Looks familiar--"DANIEL!" I'm up and crawling over to him. He's breathing, alive, just unconscious. From the bump on his head, I'd guess he has a small concussion.

"Come on, guys, I know you survived that."

Finally recognizing the Colonel's voice, I look around and find my radio lying innocently by the console that got the ship off the ground in the first place. A now charred console. Fuck. We've just lost our best defensive hope. A quick look confirms it. Everything's fried. "Carter here."

"Finally! You two okay? Your ship protected us from the blast, but then you guys went flying."

"We're fine, sir. Daniel's unconscious, but fine." Not that I've checked for broken bones. I just made sure he was breathing and not bleeding. "Just a bit banged up."

"How's the ship?"

I look longingly around the interior. So close... I sigh. "It might as well be on a slag barge, sir. It's toast."

"Any chance you can get the door open?"

I easily find the exit. The controls are slightly damaged, but the door's already partially open. Probably a fail-safe, to make sure whoever was inside could escape. "Yes sir."

"Do you need help getting back to the Gate?"

"How far are we?"

"Well, I'm at the Gate waiting for reinforcements. T's on his way. It's pretty far-"

"Approximately eight kilometers, Major Carter."

"Yeah, what he said."

Eight klicks. Too far for me to carry Daniel. "We'll be waiting for you, Teal'c."

"Very well."

"And Major? I know it's a loss...but well done."

"Thank you, sir. Carter out." I drop the radio and look back at my friend. "Well...it was nice while it lasted, hm?" Daniel doesn't respond, of course. "Guess there's always next time." Besides, this wasn't a total waste. I at least got to check out the systems, not to mention fly a kick-ass craft.

Though the reason it meowed still stumps me.

~(End)~


End file.
